A generation for discovery
by Animecrazy8888
Summary: America goes missing, just as his daughter is born! Four years later, London Kirkland-Jones visits a hospital for a community service trip with her friends, and unknowingly reconnects bonds severed at her birth. USUK, Giripan, RoChu, Franada. Mentioned Mpreg, don't like, don't read. R
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, C****hapter one!**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Hetalia. : (**

A young girl ran out of her house in pursuit of a large yellow school bus. Her long, blonde hair was braided neatly down her back, the only hair not held back being her bangs, which almost reached her eyes, covering her eyebrows, and a piece, which stuck straight up, refusing to flatten down. Glasses framed her two, bright green eyes, which at the moment shown with nervousness. One of the girl's hands clenched and unclenched with excitement over her knee- length plaid skirt, whilst the other clutched tightly to a thick, hardbound book. A broad smile adorned the little girl's face.

"London!" A voice called her name from behind, making her whirl around.

"Sorry Tokyo!" She called (in a slightly British accent) toward a taller girl racing toward her. This girl's smooth, black hair was tied into a sloppy ponytail that was positioned mildly to the side of her head. Her green eyes shone with double the excitement of London's. A pink skirt stopped just above her knees, allowing knee- length leggings to poke out. Her t- shirt was a pale purple and had a chibi cat on it. A ponytail holder held the corner of her shirt tightly to the side. London stopped and waited for Tokyo to catch up at the bus stop. It was then that she noticed a Japanese man chasing Tokyo behind her.

"Hello Mr. Japan!" London called happily. Japan smiled happily at the young girl.

"Konichiwa, London- san." Japan smiled happily, finally having caught up with his daughter.

"Kyoko, you know not to run ahead of me. You could get hurt." Kiku sighed, addressing Tokyo with her human name.

"Sorry Momdad." Tokyo said, smiling.

Japan face palmed, muttering, "Don't call me Momdad, Tokyo."

"But why? You're a boy, so I should call you dad, but you could also by my mom, so I'll call you Momdad."

Japan was going to reply, when a voice called from behind "Just get used to it, aru."

A Chinese man walked up, a little girl sitting on his shoulders. Her dark hair reached just below her shoulders, covering parts of her eyes in uneven chunks. The part of eye that did show through, though, was a shocking purple color. The color went well with her blue silk dress (much like China's red shirt thing) that reached below her knees. To add to the outfit, a pale scarf was wrapped around her neck, covering the lower part of her mouth.

"Beijing!" Tokyo and London waved, Beijing waving back happily.

"Hey Mr. China." Tokyo enthusiastically said to the man. "Are you gonna chaperone, like Momdad?"

"No. I'm just dropping off Beijing, aru." China laughed. He set Beijing down, and then turned to her. "Okay, I'll be at your school to pick you up, but you can always ride home with London or Tokyo, alright, aru?"

"Okay, bye Mommy." The little girl waved at China as he walked off, waving back.

"Hi, Beijing. I'm so excited!" Tokyo jumped around (a habit she acquires when either excited or extremely nervous.).

"Me too. What if the hospital is scary?" London added.

Their entire kindergarten class was taking a community service trip out to a hospital to talk to patients who didn't get visitors, and make them less lonely. ('Cuz let's face it. What makes anyone happier than a bunch of kindergarteners? Note my sarcasm). If the class received good remarks, they would come back the next month. Japan had volunteered to be a parent chaperone to watch over the kids (specifically Tokyo) so they (she) didn't do anything to harm the patients.

"I'm sure it won't be scary. People go there to visit their sick friends all of the time, okay Alina?" Japan reassured London, using said young capitol's human name.

"Hey Momdad?" Tokyo asked.

"Yes, Kyoko?" Japan irritably replied, eyebrow twitching at the nickname.

"When're Paris-chan and Ottawa-kunchan gonna be here?"

"I thought Canada- san normally drove them to field trips. And don't use the formalities wrongly. Ottawa is a boy, so call him 'kun'." Japan corrected. Tokyo had a bad habit of clashing words together (e.g. momdad, or kunchan).

"But he's also my friend, and I thought you called them 'chan' if they're your friend." Japan was going to reply that the term 'chan' was used for girls when the bus pulled up to the bus stop.

"Yay, the bus is here!" Beijing sang as the nation and three capitols boarded the almost empty bus. The only other inhabitants of the bus were the driver and teacher.

"Hey Ms. Smith!" Tokyo waved at the teacher.

"Hello girls! Are you three ready for the field trip?" Ms. Smith called back, and then added, noticing Japan. "Hello, are you one of the chaperones, Mr. Honda-Karpuzi?

"Hai. I am." Japan said, sitting down in the seat next to Beijing, and behind Tokyo and London (the bus seats held two at a time).

The bus rode on in silence for a time, children getting on the bus at stops. Eventually, they reached the school, where the entire kindergarten was to wait outside for a different bus. There were only two children there, though. One was a girl wearing a pink dress that had white ruffles on the bottom and the short sleeves. She had long, wavy hair that was held away from her face by a pink headband.

The boy next to her looked almost exactly like her, except he had shorter hair that had a curly piece sticking out. (Obviously, he wasn't wearing a dress; so instead, he adorned a spring green hoodie that was too big for him along with light blue jeans).

Both of the children had light blue eyes that instantly noticed the trio of girls getting off of the bus.

Klavdia (Beijing) waved to them, shouting, "Hi Alette! Hi Aiden!"

The twins Alette and Aiden (Paris and Ottawa) waved back, smiling. Ottawa always felt a little awkward only being friends with girls, but everyone but the four girls didn't notice him (he and his "mom" share many common traits). The teacher noticed him, of course, but that was because Ms. Smith was the kind of teacher that accepts every single student, and makes sure that his or her year is as great as any kindergartener's year should be.

The now assembled group of girls (and boy) was known throughout the grade to be inseparable.

To other kids and adults, it seemed simply that their parents were close- knit friends, and adopted children (since they were all homosexual) who became great friend over time. This estimation was both very close; yet still miles away from the truth. Yes, their parents were homosexual friends, but they also had deep relations that no human would understand. They were countries; after all, so one would expect them to have an ongoing cycle of friendships, relations, acquaintances, and enemies.

The children were also best friends because if they were 'besties' with another person, they could accidentally spill the beans about countries being people. Plus, they simply liked being in the company of one-another.

"Okay, class, the trip bus will be here soon, so get with your assigned parent chaperone!" Ms. Smith said toward the class in her teacherly singsong voice.

As expected, the capitols were all put with Japan (mainly for the nation to keep an eye on his daughter).

Soon enough, a new yellow bus arrived, this one slightly smaller (the grade wasn't that big).

By now, Tokyo was jumping up and down in anticipation. Beijing was hugging Japan's leg, because she was scared. Beijing had a tendency to be very shy around adults, but was very nice to the people she knew. To some children, though mostly just the boys, she could press off as intimidating. London and Ottawa were standing there nervously, while Paris was trying to calm Tokyo.

"Come on, Klavdia. You have to get on the bus." Japan lightly pried the four-year-old off of his leg, only for her to latch onto his arm. Sighing, Japan picked his niece up and carried her into the vehicle, the rest of the kids behind him. On the bus, London, Paris, and Ottawa sat in a seat behind Japan, Tokyo, and Beijing, who was in Japan's lap still tightly hugging his arm.

**3o minutes l8r, Hospital: London's POV**

We all filed off of the bus, waving goodbye to the bus-driver.

"Okay, class. Once we get inside of the hospital, you must listen to the parent chaperone I give you." Ms. Smith chimed, us all quick to nod our heads in reply. All right, remember, the children going with Mr. Honda-Karpuzi are Alina, Kyoko, Klavdia, Alette, & Aiden. Ect, ect, ect" Ms. Smith began recalling the groups.

Mr. Japan rounded us capitols over to the side. "Remember, kids. NO nation names are used when around humans, understand?" We nodded. "Alright, you can go anywhere in the hallway she tells you to, but make sure you don't get lost. Tokyo, I'm going with you.

"What? Whyyyyyyyy?" Kyoko moaned.

"Because, I don't want you harming any of the patients. Now go so we can catch up to the class." Japan led us down to the front of the building. Scared, Beijing held his hand tightly. We were led inside and through some doors, until we were in the opening of a long hallway that was painted completely white.

"All right! You must be polite, remember. All of the patients in this hall are almost fully better, but nobody has visited them in a long time, so be nice to them. Now, go!" Ms. Smith gestured toward the hall, and we all scampered down to look for someone interesting.

Finally, I came upon a room with a closed door, unlike the others in the hallway, for they were open. A nurse with brown hair in a ponytail was walking by, so I tugged on her sleeve to get her attention.

"Miss? Am I allowed to go into this room?" I pointed toward the closed door.

The nurse laughed, "Of course, dear." She smiled, opening the door for me.

"Thank you!" I waved to her and walked into the room. Unlike the hallways, this room was painted a near-white blue (does anyone besides me hate that color?). On a bed pushed against a wall was a young man. His blonde hair covered most of a bandage that covered his eyes. Much like me, his hair had an upward- cowlick. His head turned towards my general direction when I entered the room.

"Hi mister!" I said.

At first, he looked startled, then more confused. "Hi?" Was his reply. I let out a giggle.

"My name's Alina." I said back.

"I'm Alfred." He said, still a little confused.

"My kindergarten class doing a community service thingy here so we can talk to patients." I replied, walking up to a chair next to his bed and sitting in it. He propped himself up in the bed, so he was in a sitting position.

"You're not originally from around here, are you? You've got an accent." He guessed.

"Nope, I usually stay in England, I was born here, though, and my Mommy and I come here every few months and stay for a while." I answered.

"What about your daddy?" Alfred went on.

"That's why we're here. A few days before I was born four years ago, he went missing. Since this was the last place Mommy saw him, we come here so he can look for daddy some more." I answered.

"Sounds tough. I feel like I know someone from England, but I can't remember. I got in to a car accident and lost most of my memory. Nobody in my family has visited me, so I don't know who they are. Come to think of it, I haven't had any visitors in the whole time here." Alfred said

"Well, I'm visiting you, so I count as a visitor, right?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah."

After a long time of talking to Alfred, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Alina-chan!" Tokyo skipped over to me.

"Hey Kyoko! Where's Mr. Kiku?" I asked, noticing the absence of the grown nation.

"Momdad went to get Klavdia some water, and I escaped." She replied, before noticing Alfred and turning to him. "Who're you?"

"That's Alfred." I replied. "Alfred, this is my friend, Kyoko."

"Hey, Kyoko. Who's Kiku, you're dad?" He asked Tokyo, who laughed.

"No, silly, Kiku's my Momdad. My dad's name is Heracles."

"Uhhhh, okay." Alfred said, but didn't ask any more questions. Kyoko, on the other hand, was full of them.

"Why are you here, Alfred-san?" She asked.

"I got into a car accident four years ago." He said.

"Is that why your eyes are all covered up?"

"Yeah."

This went on for a while, until all three of us started talking about random stuff. Then, Ms. Smith came in and told us it was time to go.

"Bye Alfred!" I said.

"Bye, see ya later!" He said back.

**Alfred's POV**

Once the two young girls left, my room became, once again, boring as hell. Only, I didn't notice it. My head was racing with questions.

First off, I was curious as to why Kyoko would call this _Kiku_ guy 'Momdad'. I'm pretty sure Kiku is a male name, though I don't remember from where I'd heard it.

"Alfred." The nurse, Mira's, voice came through the doorway, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Hey, 'sup Mira?" I said.

"It's time to replace your eye bandages." She replied. I had to have these things replaced every so often, so they wouldn't get dirty and infect my eyes even more.

"Alright." I sat up even more in the uncomfortable hospital bed, so that she could untie the bandages. Before she did that, though, I reminded her to turn off the lights, because my eyes were not accustomed to it.

"Did any kindergarteners visit you today?" She asked, sitting behind me.

"Yeah, this real nice girl named Alina and her friend, I think her name was Kyoko." I replied.

"Oh, you must mean Alina Kirkland-Jones and Kyoko Honda-Karpuzi. Alina was born in this very hospital, would you believe it? Their parents are a very close- knit group of friends. Really nice guys, they are." She replied, tugging at the cloth over my eyes.

I started. "Wait, what was Alina's last name?" I asked Mira.

She paused, before saying, "Kirkland-Jones, why?" the bandages, fell to my lap, leaving my vision unfocused in the dark. "Okay, now close your eyes." Mira instructed.

Doing so, I replied. "Oh, nothing, I just had a small déjà vu feeling, is all." That was true. For some reason, I felt a longing jolt at the name, like someone I loved was named that, if only I could remember who. . .

"How do you know this stuff anyways?" I asked her.

"I go to church with one of Kyoko's fathers." Mira wrapped the clean cloth over my eyes, tightening the knot a little. "There, How's that?' She asked.

"Great. Thanks, Mira." I smiled in her general direction.

"Good, now get some sleep, will you?" She left the lights off as I heard her exit the room, the door quietly closing after her.

'Am I somehow close to this Alina girl? I've never felt like this, it's almost like a sense of nostalgia, yet I don't know why I feel it.' I thought before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

**In Japan's car, Alina's POV**

"Thanks for driving me home, Mr. Japan." I said to him.

"It isn't a problem, London-san. Besides, we _are_ neighbors." He said back. "So, tell me about your day."

"Well, I met this really nice man named Alfred." I said. Mr. Japan froze up at the name. Weird.

"What does he look like?" He asked.

"Well, he has blonde hair with the same cowlick as me. I couldn't see his eye color, though." I told him.

"Why's that?" Mr. Japan continued, stopping the car at a red light.

"Because Alfred- san has eye bandages." Tokyo added.

"Alfred, blonde, cowlick. I wonder . . .." Japan muttered, but I could hear him very well.

"You wonder what?" Tokyo asked, having heard him, too.

"Oh, nothing. I just used to know a man named Alfred with those similar traits. Oh, and London-san?" He asked me.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"Don't mention Alfred to Igirisu- san very specifically, please."

"But why?"  
"I'll tell you later, we're at your house." Mr. Japan stopped the car in the driveway to my house. I jumped out, waving to him and Tokyo before going in.

"Mommy, I'm home!" I yelled into the house.

"Alright, honey, I'm in the kitchen!" a male British voice sounded back to me. I ran towards the kitchen, where my mommy stood washing a couple of dishes over the sink.

"Hey, Mommy! Can I have something to eat?" I asked. I get hungry easily, a trait the countries said I had acquired from my Father, along with the need for glasses and ahoge (cowlick).

"Sure, London. There is a leftover peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the refrigerator." Mommy replied, before asking, "So, how was you field trip?"

"It was great! Mr. Japan was a parent chaperone!" I said, taking a bite out of the sandwich and talking with my mouth full (Another quirk acquired by from my Father).

"That's nice. Oh! I almost forgot. There is to be a World Conference here tomorrow. That means you capitols get to be pulled out of school for the day."

I cheered, and asked if I could go to Tokyo's house after I finished the sandwich. Mommy nodded 'yes', and I ran to the house directly to the left of mine. Tokyo and Beijing were already in the front yard, and waved to me.

"Mommy just told me we don't have to go the school tomorrow, 'cuz of a World Conference!" All three of us cheered and started babbling about nonsensical things. A few minutes later, Mr. Japan came out of the house and joined us.

"Oh, hello again, London. I suppose you've heard about the world conference?" We all nodded happily. Right then, a car drove up into Mr. Japan's driveway, parking.

"Yay, Dad's home!" Tokyo ran over to the car that Mr. Greece had just exited. The Grecian picked up Tokyo, walking over to the group.

"Hey Mr. Greece." I waved.

"Hello London and Beijing." He smiled, putting Tokyo down and giving Mr. Japan a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ewwwwww." The three of us groaned, covering our eyes.

"Oh, grow up." Mr. Japan laughed, ruffling Tokyo's hair. Us capitols started giggling.

"We're only four, though, we can't grow up that quickly!" Beijing giggled.

"It's a figure of speech, Beijing." I laughed.

"Anyways, I going to go make dinner, London, do you want some?" Mr. Japan asked. Tokyo and Beijing were spending the night at Tokyo's house.

"Okay, I'm sure it'd be alright with Mommy!" I said back.

"What're we having?" Beijing asked.

"Well, if nobody has any other choices, just sushi." Mr. Japan replied.

"Okay!" We all said in unison. Mr. Japan chuckled, walking into the house, Mr. Greece closely in tow. Then, I got an idea. Hey, how about all three of us spend the night at your house, Tokyo?"

"Okay, but I feel like we'd be leaving out Paris and Ottawa." Tokyo said back.

"Well, I think they're having some sort of family night thing tonight anyway," I said.

"Alright, you wanna go tell your Mommy?" Beijing asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" We raced across the lawn toward my doorway. Once inside the building, I shouted, "Mommy, I'm gonna spend the night at Tokyo's house!"

"Okay, thank you for telling me, London!" He called back, and we were back off to Tokyo's house.

Once we were inside the house, Tokyo called, "Hey, Momdad! London's staying over tonight! Mr. Igirisu said it was okay!"

"Okay, Tokyo, thank you for telling me!" Mr. Japan called from the kitchen. "Your sushi is almost ready, by the way."

And with that, we were, once again, sent to play outside.

**Okay, this is the end of Chapter One! Whew, this took a while to write! Reviews would be great, thank you for reading. Chapter 2 shouldn't take TOO long to get posted (I hope!).**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry if the chapters feel a little rushed. I'm trying to make them as good as possible! :D_**

**_ You know the disclaimer_**

** -Flashback-**

London had never realized that America was her father until the year before on Independence Day. Since they were in America that year for the Holiday, Alina had forced her Mother into taking her to the firework show. Begrudgingly, England went with her. They met up with the other countries and capitols, gazing up at the beautiful colors exploding in the sky.

Later, when London looked over at Britain to see him on the verge of tears. She walked up to him and asked, "What's wrong, Mommy?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Alina." The Brit replied. Alina, then, went back towards her friends, to see Japan motioning her to follow him.

"What is it, Mr. Japan?" She asked the nation.

"I just wanted to tell you that Igirisu- san is very sensitive about this holiday. It reminds him too much of America- san.

Alina nodded, than asked, "Mr. Japan, is America my father?"

The question startled Japan at first, and then he nodded 'yes'.

Alina smiled, "Okay!" And went off to play with her friends.

** -End of Flashback-**

**The next day, Normal POV**

To say the least, the next day was hectic. London had to wake up early to go back to England's house and change into her normal attire before they both got into the car and drove to the meeting room in FIVE minutes. (London had an energy bar for breakfast).

Finally, though, they both entered the meeting room thirty minutes early (because they were hosting it. Normally, this would be America's job, since it was in America, but now, England had the job as the American host for World Meetings).

"Okay, London, all of the capitols are going to be in the side room over there for the meeting." England crouched down next to his daughter, saying.

"Alright, Mommy. Is every capitol going to be here?" She asked in reply.

"Yes. And that also means that you will have the older ones as babysitters, do you understand?" England said back, standing up as Japan, Greece, and Tokyo entered the room.

Tokyo had heard the Brit's last comment and groaned. "Ugh, I don't want Berlin to babysit me. He's SO annoying!"

"I know! Last time, he didn't listen to a thing I tried to tell him." London agreed.

"You just have to learn to put up with it, London- san." Japan replied.

A laughing voice came from behind Japan, "Yeah, like the way you put up with your daughter calling you Momdad, aru?" China appeared next to Japan. Russia was close behind, holding Beijing.

"Shut up, China." Japan muttered in a frustrated tone, glaring at his older brother, who continued to chuckle.

"Can you please put me down, Daddy?" Beijing asked Russia, who put the girl down. She, then, skipped over to the other capitols.

"When're the other capitols going to be here?" She asked London, who shrugged. Japan rounded the children into the side room, where they stayed in silence for about ten minutes.

Eventually, A blonde teen (appearing to be around sixteen) came into the room. London hopped up and hugged her brother. "Hi, Sealand! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Hey London! I'm apparently still not a country, so I have to stay in here with you guys." Sealand hugged London and looked grumpily at the wall.

"Well, you're a country in our eyes, Sea-kun!" Tokyo said assuredly.

"Yeah!" London and Beijing said in reply.

"Thanks, you guys. It'll be much more fun in here, anyways! Being with all those adults gets boring, 'cuz there's nothing to do. Ever. " Sealand sat down on a couch, followed closely by London. Tokyo and Beijing crawled into plush chairs across from the couch.

"Yeah, they never do anything but argue anyways." Beijing said, resting her head on the table between the chairs and couch.

Right after that, the door opened again, revealing Berlin. He was around twelve years old, and had blonde, chin- length hair that was pulled back into a tiny, puffball ponytail. A little strand stuck out of the side of his hair and curled around, forming a 'U' shape. His long bangs almost covered the tops of his brown eyes, but majorly reached his eyebrows. At the moment, Berlin was wearing a blue plaid shirt and light faded jeans. Ear buds stretched out from his front pocket up to his ears. Only one bud was in, whilst the other hung uselessly at his side.

"Hey, Berlin!" Tokyo said happily.

Berlin simply nodded a 'Hello' in the capitols' (and Sealand's) general direction before going to sit a fair distance away from everyone else at a couch on the opposite side of the room (Berlin didn't like to hang out with the 'little' capitols, and Sealand got on his nerves.).

Not five minutes afterward, Austria arrived and walked into the capitol's room, holding Vienna. Vienna was only two years old, yet greatly resembled Austria in looks. She was dark brown hair as well as the trait mark cowlick. The only difference, though, were the red eyes she'd inherited from her ex-nation father, who was standing closely behind Austria, looking bored, since he didn't actually need to be at a conference for countries. Vienna was wearing a cute pink jumper over a lavender shirt with puffy, short sleeves. Her shoulder length hair was kept out of her eyes by little blue-with-white-flowered barrettes.

Personality wise, she was much like Prussia. She was constantly hyper and VERY slightly intimidating. Unlike Prussia, though, she had a sweet side that she really only showed to girls (much to the annoyance of both Prussia and Austria).

Austria put Vienna down, saying, "Okay, sweetie, Daddy and I are going to be at a meeting, so you will stay in here with the capitols."

"Okay, Mommy." Vienna waved to her parents before sitting on the couch next to London. "Hello, London." She smiled.

"Hey, Vienna!" London said back.

"Is Paris here yet?" Vienna scanned the room for her friend. Paris and Vienna had become really good friends (probably because their fathers hung out together so much).

"No, but they should be here soon." Tokyo said back.

Right then, the French- Canadian twins entered, saying 'Hi' to every one.

"Vienna!" Paris greeted, hugging her friend. The two-year-old capitol allowed Paris to sit where she was before squeezing in between her and London.

Ottawa found a chair and pulled it up to the table between Tokyo and Beijing.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys! I'm going to be staying here with London and Jerk-England. It gets too boring at my country, what with only 27 residents." Sealand said, receiving a cheer from London.

"Yay, Sea-kun's gonna be my neighbor!" Tokyo said happily.

The younger capitols were so indorsed in their conversations that they almost missed Berlin sneaking up to the door, placing his ear upon it. Almost, mind you.

"Hey, Berlin, what're you doin-"

"Shhhhhhh!" Berlin quieted Ottawa, a concentrated look on his face. " I think they're talking about America."

At this, both Sealand and London bolted toward the door, placing their ears in the same manner as Berlin, Paris and Ottawa close behind.

Tokyo, Beijing, and Vienna weren't related to America, so it took slightly longer for it to click. Once it did, though, they followed in suit.

"That must be why they're not yelling." Sealand whispered, London nodding in agreement.

" . . . Nobody has any clue as to where he might be?" England's frustrated voice came through the wood.

"No new evidence. We have people tracking countries' locations around the globe in every existent country. So, unless America's hiding in the ocean or in Sealand, he's probably dead." Germany said back.

Sealand snapped in a whisper, "I am too a country." While the other capitols (except Berlin) giggled. Berlin doesn't _giggle_.

"Hush." London shushed her friends.

On the other side of the doors, China was heard, "Impossible, if America had died, his country would've died out, aru."

"Good point, China." Germany said back.

"Well, if he is still alive, wouldn't one of us detected him years ago?" Ever pessimistic Romano pointed out.

"Maybe, but there is the chance that he is in a hospital, in which case, the medications they give patients block out the nations' sensing abilities." Ever- optimistic Spain said.

Japan's voice sounded from the other side of the door, "Didn't the younger capitols visit a hospital yesterday? We could ask them about it.

At this, all of the kids scrambled back to their seats, hearing footsteps move toward the room. Russia opened the door.

"We need the kindergartener capitols out here, da?" He smiled. Beijing happily jumped up and followed her father out of the room, the rest doing so, but a little more wary of the scary Russian. Once the door closed, London could tell that Berlin, Sealand, and Vienna had started to eves-drop again.

Germany stood up and turned toward the girls and Ottawa. "Since we already know you were listening in on our meeting, go ahead and tell us what you know.

"How'd you figure out?!" Tokyo said.

Japan replied, "It was much too quiet for a bunch of kids and Sealand in the same room."

"Let's just tell them." London whispered to her Japanese-Grecian friend.

"Hmph, alright. We heard you guys talking about some guy called America, 'cuz you're apparently trying to find him or something." Tokyo said.

"Mr. Japan told me once that America's my Daddy." London added.

At this, England shot Japan a glare, who returned it with an apologetic look.

"How long have you known that, London?" England asked.

"Ummm, about a year, why?" She replied, tilting her head to the side (Hungary and a few other girls in the room let out little 'awww's. Apparently confused four-year-olds are cute.).

"Never mind." England muttered.

"Anyways, we were wondering if you saw some patients while you were there that looked like London, only blue-eyed and a man." Germany said.

"One second." Paris said to the adults, bringing the little group into a huddle.

"Paris and I only saw an old woman, you guys?" Ottawa said.

"I didn't see anyone. You know how I am about meeting people." Beijing said.

"London and I saw this guy called Alfred, but his eyes were bandaged, so we don't know if they were blue, plus, his hair is a little more dirty- blonde than hers." Tokyo whispered.

"Yeah, plus, I don't think he looked like me." She said back.

"Okay." Ottawa said. The group turned back toward the Countries.

"We didn't see anyone like that." Beijing said. At this, England's expression deflated a little. So did Canada's.

Paris noticed her Mother's change in mood, and asked, "Is America your friend, Mama?"

"He's my twin brother." He said meekly.

"Don't worry, Aunt Canadia. You either, Mommy. You guys'll find my daddy. Us capitols could help too. And Sealand. Wouldn't America be his Daddy too, after all?

England smiled a little. "You're right, London. Thank you. You can go back to the Capitol room."

"Okay, thank you!" Beijing walked over to the door, then said, "Sealand, Berlin, Vienna, could you move away from the door? We need to get back in."

"Yeah." The three said grumpily, upset at being found out. The nations laughed.

London opened the door, slipping in, followed closely by the rest of them. Returning from their normal seats, they heard the countries return to the normal chaos and arguments.

"So, what were you guys talking about out there?" Berlin asked casually.

Ottawa laughed. "Like you don't already know.

"Well, we wouldn't have been found out by the adults if Beijing hadn't ratted us out." Sealand crossed his arms, allowing London to climb onto his lap. Paris sat down, leaving a spot empty for Vienna to sit. This time, Berlin pulled a chair next to the couch on Sealand's side and sat in it (still as silent and cold as ever).

"Now that everything is back to normal, there's nothing to do!" Tokyo complained, flopping back down into the plush armchair she was originally sitting in.

"You want to eves drop again?" Vienna asked.

"No, we're not. I don't want you kids to learn any bad words from listening to your parents yell at their friends." Sealand said.

"You're no fun." Paris said to the micro-nation.

"I'm just trying to keep your vocabulary . . . clean." He said.

"Well. What if they aren't using bad words?" London said.

"Oh, London, I'm sure they are." Sealand said back.

London sighed, "Whatever. The meeting shouldn't be too much longer, anyways."

"I'm not so sure. We've got another half hour." Berlin said.

"Darn it." Tokyo said. "I guess we'll have to wait it out."

And so, they sat in silence.

**At the Hospital Alfred POV**

"Alfred." The nurse, Mira, called from the doorway of my room.

"Yeah, Mira?" I asked back.

"I'm seeing my friend who is in town in an hour. She lives in Hungary, so I hardly get to see her. I won't be here so if you need anything, call Meg." She said.

"Alright. Thanks for telling me, Mir." I replied

"Mira!" Dr. Evans (I just call her by her first name, Meg.) came in, by the sound of it, hurriedly. "Sorry, but you'll have to retime your social outing."

Mira made a mumbling sound, then I heard a phone making typing sounds.

"Yeah, Elizaveta? Sorry, I have to come tomorrow. Emergency thing at the hospital." She said to her Hungarian friend through the phone.

"What're you so excited about, Meg?" I asked the doctor.

"Well, when you came here four years ago, the only information about you we had was what you remembered, being your first name. Well, I've narrowed down the possibilities of your identity by inserting your physical characteristics into our computers, which have a record of every American citizen. I was able to narrow the list down to one person." Meg explained, typing quickly on the computer she keeps with her.

"What did you find?" Mira asked. I heard her footsteps walk around my bed to stand next to Meg.

"I found a man by the name of Alfred. F. Jones, but here is the weird part. That is just about it. Besides some family information, there is nothing at all listed. No schools, jobs, or even criminal recor-"

I stopped her mid sentence. "Tell me the family information." The name Alfred . F. Jones rang a bell to me, like many things did this week.

"Oh, okay. Well, this guy has an unnamed husband, daughter, twin brother, niece and nephew. That is another thing, wouldn't the names be shown for the family? This makes no sense..."

"If I wasn't hospitalized it would be easier to find my family and restore my memory." I said poutily.

"Sorry, but you can't simply get let out of a hospital with no clue who your are. Plus, your eyes still aren't completely healed." Mira said back. "Now, we don't know if this Alfred Jones guy is you or not, so don't get your hopes up or anything."

A voice in the intercom in my room blared "Hey, Mira, Dr. Evans. We need you in the ER immediately."

"Oh, looks like we've got to go. See you Alfred. And don't over think anything we were just looking up, it isn't good for your brain." Meg said as she and Mira dashed out of the room.

'Everything I have felt in these past two days have been so familiar, yet I can't place my finger on what it is. Gah, this is driving me crazy!' I thought, curling into a ball on my bed and crying. 'I don't want to live like this, I want to know who I am and who is out there that loves me, misses me, would do anything to find me.'

Little did I know, there was someone, and his daughter had just been my first hospital visitor in four years.

**Okay, I made this chapter. Hope you liked it! R & R, please. Reviews are greatly appreciated and help me write!**


End file.
